


"Who are you?" --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Smut smut and more smut!





	"Who are you?" --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction!

_Alec's turning 28 today and what did his siblings suggest to do on his birthday? Go to a strip club... Strip club's aren't Alec's thing but that immediately changed when he meet Magnus._

 

"Happy birthday, Alec!" Alec's siblings screamed as they entered Alec's room. Alec shot up right and grumbled in annoyance. "What time is it?" Alec yawned loudly as Jace laughed. "It's 6:30. Izzy thought it was a good idea so you could get ready." Alec widened his eyes, clearly annoyed. "It's my day off, why did you get me up at this time?" Alec asked Izzy and she smiled happily. "We have to get things for your birthday dinner! Let's go!" The eldest grumbled as he got out of bed, he chucked on the closest clothes he could find and put them on. "I need my coffee." He said as he stormed out to the kitchen. The siblings laughed at their brothers bitterness and followed him in the kitchen. Once they had their breakfast, the set off to the mall. Alec didn't like going shopping for anything but since his siblings are being extra annoying about it, he couldn't say no if he wanted to. "Ooh Alec! This looks great on you!" Izzy sang happily, putting a deep red shirt against Alec's chest to have a visual. "You know what, I agree with Izzy on this one." Jace said as Alec plucked it out Izzy's hands. "If I wear this to the dinner, will you stop telling me what to wear?" Alec asked and Izzy faked a sad look and said. "Fine."

 

They finally _FINALLY_  got all the stuff they needed for the dinner. As they were walking to the institute, Izzy's phone rings. Izzy smiled at the number then walked further on to get out of Alec's hearing range and picked up. "Hi Magnus!" "Hello Isabelle, how is 'dinner plans' going?" Magnus asked as Izzy snorted loudly. "Your joking me right? Alec's so boring with his clothing choice! We tried to get his to wear a blue shirt and he wasn't having it!" "Well, Alexander seems fun. I can't wait to meet him." Magnus purred through the phone and it made Isabelle laugh. "Let's hope you don't lose control. I have to go, Alec's getting suspicion." "Goodbye Isabelle.".

 

"Are we there yet, Izzy?" Alec asked as Isabelle guided her brother into the club. "There! Take off the blindfold!" Izzy said as she sat Alec down on a comfy red chair. He removed it without hesitation as his eyes land on the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. Alec's eyes wonder up and down the frame, clearly in shocked at the site. The man's face was covered in make up and glitter spread all over his caramel looking skin, the man only had gold boxers on so the glitter travelled down over his well sculptured abs. Alec looked beyond shocked and tried to say something. "W....what.... Who are you..?" Alec staggered out as the man got closer to him. "Magnus Bane." Magnus said as he put his left hand on Alec's leg, feeling how tense he was. Isabelle smirked at the two and Jace looked happy for Alec. Magnus flicked his fingers to turn up the club music higher to give Alexander the full club experience. The siblings left the private room and went into the main club area where all the people are. Alec gulped as Magnus began thrusting god-like hips to the heavy beat. Magnus turned around to face the wall as he shaked his well rounded ass towards Alexander's hungry eyes. Alec really liked Magnus and the way he moved his hips was not surprisingly turning him on. Magnus knew a lot about Alexander from what his siblings say about him and to be honest, Alec turned Magnus on too. Magnus climbed on Alexander's lap trying to feel his cock and he was so stunned but Alec's cock the he moaned. Alec looked deeply in those beautiful golden green eyes of Mangus' as he thrusted his hips upwards meeting Magnus' hips. Magnus leaned down and captured Alec's plump kissable lips. Alec kisses Magnus back sweetly letting his hands fall on his waist as Magnus' wrap around Alec's neck, hugging him tighter. They continue their actions for what felt like minute as Magnus pulls away seductively, making Alec looked confused. "Ohh Alexander, why don't we take the next step in my apartment? It's only a click of my fingers away." Magnus asked breathlessly as he climbed off Alec's lap. Alec looked wildly at Magnus as he stood up, forgetting how tall he is. "Y...yes" Alec manages to say, breathless from the intense lip lock. They tell the siblings that their going and they smirked. 

 

They kissed when they entered the apartment as Alec pushes Magnus against the first wall they come to deepen the fierce kiss. Magnus moans as Alec's tongue plungers in his mouth and Alec gripped Magnus' right ass cheek. "Alexanderrrrr mmmm!" Magnus moaned loudly as his back arches off the wall. Alec grinned down at Magnus and lifted the warlock up in his shadowhunter arms. "OHHH ALE--" Magnus got cut off by Alec's red lips, bitting Alec's bottom lip playfully as Alec groans. Alec walked towards Magnus' bedroom with Magnus still wrapped around his body. Magnus pulled at Alec's hair to see what kind of reaction he got and Alec moaned loudly in Magnus' mouth. Magnus smirked in the kiss as he continued to pull his hair and he grinded his hips on Alec's hips. They both moan as Alec lands on top of Magnus when they reached the bed. Magnus removed Alec's new red shirt quickly as Alec laughed. "Be careful with that shirt, Izzy would kill me if its damaged." Magnus joined in as he clicked his fingersand the shirt flew off Alec chest, storing it in Alec's chest of drawers at the institute. Magnus' eyes wonder around the warriors body, working his hand gently over the perfect abs to those perky nipples. Alec had his hands all over Magnus' thighs greedily, kissing his lower stomach. Magnus moaned steadily as Alec made his way to his hole, ghosting his tongue over the tight hole. "Mmm, Magnus you taste so good." Alec said as he swiped his tongue over his hole over and over again. Magnus hide his face in the crease of his arm, covering his moans. "Don't hide Magnus. Let me hear those beautiful noises you make." Alec said as he pulled gently at Magnus' left arm, freeing his sinful mouth. Alec smirked when he heard Magnus moaning again as he when back to eating him out. "Alexander! I....Im ready!" Magnus said desperately and Alec stopped working his fingers in Magnus' hole. Alec placed both his hands either side Magnus' head, then Magnus slicked up Alec's dick. Alec pushed in slowly, watching Magnus' facial expression and seeing how his mouth opened wide with no noise coming out. Once Alec was fully seated in, Magnus wiggled his hips wanting Alec to take him deeper. "Alexander I swear if you do--- ALEXANDER!!!! OHHH FUCK YE-- AH" Magnus got cut off again by Alec's powerful thrusts, slamming into him like he wanted. "Ma--gnusssss you l--ook gorgeous - fuck! - like this!" Alec whimpered out, watching Magnus' every move and Magnus smirked at him. Magnus switch the position so he was on top of Alec, He slowly slides Alec back in and starts riding him fast. Alec bit his lip as his hands move around Magnus' constantly moving thighs and they both moan as Alec thrusted upwards, meeting Magnus'. "Alexander!!!! FUCKKKK IM COMING UHH!" Magnus screamed as his cum painted his own chest and Alec's and Magnus' hole clenched and unclenched around Alec's throbbing member. "MAGNUSSSSSS FUCKKK!!" Alec moaned out as he emptied himself in Magnus' hungry hole. Magnus layed boneless on top of Alec. They both got their breathe back and Alec pulled his limb cock out Magnus' inlarged hole and lied on his scratched up back. Magnus wrapped his left leg across Alec's waist protectively and Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder. "Happy birthday, Alexander."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am willing to write more fanfics like this to put our minds at rest about the cancellation news.  
> #SaveShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt #PickUpShadowhunters
> 
> Comment if you guys want more!


End file.
